Pokkle
'''Pokkle' (ポックル, Pokkuru), examinee #53 during the Hunter Exam, was taking his second attempt to pass it. He becomes a Beast Hunter. Personality Pokkle is very self-confident about his abilities but at the same time very cautious, immediatly undertanding when he is in a real danger and always preparing a reserve plan. He seems very skilled in his own right. Plot Hunter Exam Arc In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Pokkle is first introduced during the the first phase of the exam in the Numere Wetlands. In this version, he is substituted for Cherry in the scene where Kurapika and Leorio attempt to escape Hisoka's rampage in the swamp. In the bonus phase of the Exam, he was shown to be a knowledgable mechanic by fixing the old battleship's steam turbine engine. Pokkle does not make an appearance in the manga until reaching the end of the Trick Tower. Pokkle manages to pass the fourth phase defeating his target, Kyu with a paralyzing arrow and then takes the badge from him. He also passed the fifth phases relatively quickly, fighting first against Hanzo, loosing, and then against Killua, who let him win. After having passed all the phases Pokkle finally realizes his dream and becomes a professional Hunter. During the discussion that took place after the end of the Exam, Pokkle had lingering doubts over the way Kurapika had passed the last stage but he decides to ignore it. Pokkle then apologizes with Kurapika for his doubts, gives his home code to him, Leorio, and Gon, and departs following his goal to become a successful Cryptid Beast Hunter after obtaining the license. Heavens Arena Arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heavens Arena it is revealed by Wing that Pokkle learned Nen after the Hunter Exam. Chimera Ant Arc After the Hunter Exam, Pokkle isn't seen again until Gon and Killua reach NGL with Kite. Pokkle enters NGL after hearing about the insect leg discovery, traveling with a couple of amateur Hunters and Ponzu. While the research he and his teammate are attacked by some chimera ants that killed one of them but Pokkle manages to eliminate them all. Without the time of escape they are attacked by a spider-like chimera ant, Pike, that instinctively kills another of Pokkle's teammate, Balda, decapitating him. Pokkle then bursts out of rage ant attacks Pike who, differently from the others chimera ants met by Pokkle before can sense nen, so Pike stops Pokkle's nen arrows with all his hands. Taking advantage of this Pokkle starts to punch him and Pike, who has all his hands full with the arrows and is very silly don't get hitted repeatedly in the face. But just when Pokkle was going to defeats him he was paralyzed by a chimera ants squadron leaders, Zazan, and was captured alive for the Queen's later consumption. After regaining his consciousness, he manages to hide among the bone piles leftover from the queen's food, but is later discovered and tortured by Neferpitou into telling the Chimera Ants about Nen. After revealing it to them, Pokkle is killed and butchered to be eaten by the Queen. Combat Pokkle is an accomplished archer that carries a bow and shaft of arrows wherever he goes. The arrows are tipped with a potent tranquillizer that, even with a small nick, induces paralysis for any person for up to a week. Using poisons he costantly takes with him an antidote against his and the others poisons. *'Expert marksman' Pokkle shown to be expert in archery, shaping even his nen ability after it. Nen Pokkle is an Emitter, so he can separate the aura from his body and shoot it against the enemy. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Nen users Category:Emitters Category:Hunter Category:Deceased characters